Fleeting Fancies
by Noir Productions
Summary: Alixia Cousland and Ser Gilmore spar together, but one too many interruptions forces them apart all over again.


Fleeting Fancies

A Dragon Age: Origins One Shot

(Author's Note: 3 Ser Gilmore. It's a tad fluffy. Hope you like it.)

He was never a match for me. He was very skilled and undoubtedly one of our best. But I could still best him. I had my mother to thank for that. Sometimes I held back and I let him get a few hits in. However, I then pull out the victor yet he seemed to always come back. He was a trusted friend and appreciated amongst the members of my family. Commoner or not, he was loyal.

The training room echoed with the sound of grunting and the clashing of metal. Father usually advised against us using real blades, but I managed to convince the quartermaster to concede. It did catch him napping in the larder last week. I laughed heartily as my blade slammed against Gilmore's, sweat beading against my forehead. He returned with a sweep of his own, returning with his own laughter as well.

"Do you believe today will be your day, Gilmore?" I asked with a sly edge to my tone. We circled each other, our blades clanking together as we moved. His stance was strong yet I knew uncertainly was in his heart. I saw the sweat that coated his form and I couldn't help but notice. Gilmore has been in our lives since he was a young boy. No matter how my family praised him, he was still a commoner. Meaning my girlish infatuation and fantasies were ill advised. I am Cousland, and I was to wed with fellow nobility. No matter how I felt. My parents may be kind people, but they had traditions that I was to abide. No matter how rebellious I act or how beloved Gilmore may be.

"I wouldn't hold such idle fancies. I know you would sooner decapitate me." He jested, smirking playfully at me. I knew he shared my affections. He also understood that nothing could come of our little game. Didn't mean we gave up on it. Then he advanced on me, actually catching me off guard in the process. We traded sweeps before he managed to knock me to the floor. My back connected with the stone of the floor, a loud cry leaving my lips. Well met.

"My lady!" Gilmore called to me, his sword falling to the floor at his feet. That'll teach me, as well as us, not to wear armor for this. If Father only knew. He rushed to me and I looked up at him with wide eyes and my lips parted. That had been painful but I wasn't the delicate flower my parents sometimes wished I was. Gilmore reached down to help me, but I had another idea in mind for this rather potentially exciting moment. I reached out, my leg sweeping and taking Gilmore down. He shouted in shock before he stopped his own fall, his hands falling on either side of my head.

"Ser Knight." I said, biting my lower lip. Ever the rebellious one that was me. He stared down at me, a hesitant look in his eyes. A look I was familiar with by now. Flirtatious and spunky were a few words other used to describe me. I have my own mind and I tend to use it quite often to my own benefit. I wasn't some homely princess, hoping to be swept off her feet. My parents have even given up on finding a betrothed for me. I appreciated the freedom, but I can see that the other nobility are raising questions. Now, here I lay, underneath the larger form of a common born knight. Perhaps they were right. Regardless of what they say, it was my parents whose thoughts truly mattered to me.

I looked up into the eyes of Gilmore as he pondered the situation. I always wondered if he felt the need to over think every possible situation. Then, after giving him a curious look, he just smiled down at me sheepishly. Sometimes knights were too polite. I felt his fingers slip through my white blonde hair, his touch so delicate. I closed my eyes as his palm grazed my cheek then cupped it gently. Oh, the way he was with me, the way he looked at me. It was always so warm and gentle.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" I asked devilishly, a grin forming against my lips. He offered a low, enticed chuckle as his thumb moved across my cheek.

"Ah, you will be the death of me, my lady." He whispered to me. He always addressed me as 'my lady'. It was so proper, and true, what everyone was to refer to me as. But it's as if he didn't know me at all. I reached up toward him, my slender fingers slipping through his long red locks.

"I will indeed if you continue to address me so formally, **Ser** Gilmore. Say my name." I muttered, my feather light touch moving to his chiseled jaw. He looked away, laughing a bit before stroking my cheek with his thumb. I knew that I was risking him getting in trouble for this. However, I knew that this moment was no different than the other times where we found ourselves in each other's arms. It was just all a secret, a very hard to keep secret between the two of us.

"As you desire… Alixia." He said softly, his tone low as he leaned down toward me. I felt his lips touch mine, teasing them. I smiled ever so slightly before locking our lips together. I giggled against his lips as I ran my fingers through his hair. His hands gripped my sides as he we laid there on the stone floor of the training room. His lips were strong, yet soft against mine. His body was hard and warm against my soft one. It pained me to know that this little affair could not last. I felt so free and at peace with Gilmore. He's known me since I was a little girl, running around the castle grounds, throwing rocks at the guards. It caused quite a problem for my father sometimes. He knew the real Alixia Cousland, and yet that didn't matter to anyone. Blood mattered. We pulled away gently, our noses touching in a sweet nuzzle before he chuckled deeply. I just touched his hair, feeling it against my fingertips. I treasured him and I don't think he knew how much. Then, our blissful moment was soon interrupted. The door opened, forcing Gilmore to end our embrace swiftly. I groaned, a disgruntled expression forming on my face. I wasn't the least bit pleased. He pulled me off the floor, his hands sliding over my sides, sending shivers up my spine. We both stood at the ready when my father entered the room with a smile on his face. Of course.

"Goody day, pup." He greeted as he placed a gentle kiss against my forehead. "I was wondering where you were. Could you meet me later in the main hall as soon as you are able? Arl Howe will be arriving soon." He said, patting my cheek gently with his hand. It was cold. It never used to be that cold and it made my blood turn to ice in my veins. I simply nodded in response before Father noticed the nervous look on Gilmore's face. He stared the knight down before looking to me again. Damn him. I loved my father with all my heart. He was my hero, but sometimes he could be a tad unreasonable.

"Quickly, pup." Then he left the room. Once we were free of him, I groaned into my hands. I then looked to Gilmore when I heard the sound of metal against stone. He was lifting the fallen sword off the floor to put them away. My father could be so intimidating and I understood by. He was Teyrn. But that meant little to me, for he was my father first. I moved to Gilmore's side as he placed the swords on the racks.

"Gilmore-"

"I believe our sparring session is over, my lady." He interrupted me, his gaze adverted from mine. I understood, but I was too self-entitled to care. I wanted what I wanted, no? Gilmore was a good man, why wasn't I allowed to have this one thing in my life? I placed both hands against his upper arms, gripping them firmly.

"Gilmore, please, pay him no mind." I said, moving closer to him. I rested my cheek against his back as my thumbs moved against his arms slowly. I felt him sigh before turning in my grasp. He took my hands in his and paused, before giving me a sad smile. No. I shook my head but he just kissed my forehead in response. No! He held my hands against his chest as he did so, and then pulled away from me. No, please!

"Duty awaits. I will see you after the meeting with the arl. Good day, my lady." Then, he ripped away from me. His sad expression turned to hardened stone as he left the room, the door shutting echoing in the room.

Status was everything to my people. If you are not of noble birth, you were denied the love of a teyrn's daughter. I sat on the floor after my knight left me to my own devices. I tugged on my hair gently as I touched my lips. I could still taste him, long after he disappeared from my presence.


End file.
